


The Devil Was Once An Angel

by DaWeirdoUwu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: A little bit of violence, Basically they become close with the whole of Kirisaki Daiichi, Dark!Kuroko, Gen, Hanamiya also becomes close to them, Kirisaki!Kuroko, Kirisaki!Takao, Kuroko is done with the GoM's BS, Kuroko plays dirty in basketball, Kuroko wants his revenge, Since Kirisaki Daiichi are violent Uwu, Takao and Kuroko are best buddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaWeirdoUwu/pseuds/DaWeirdoUwu
Summary: Kuroko had always been kind, forgiving and soft, until he isn't. Unlike the original AU, Kuroko's patience wore thin and he decided that the only way he was going to soothe the burning hatred in his chest was to get revenge that is aimed at the GoM, and what better way to do that than join Kirisaki Daiichi High?
Relationships: Hanamiya Makoto & Kuroko Tetsuya, Kuroko Tetsuya & Takao Kazunari
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	The Devil Was Once An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I realized how much potential this storyline had, and I don't really care whether anyone reads this or not, but it's been in my mind for a while, so might as well right it down. But if you are reading this, hope you enjoy! :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little about his backstory :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I'm tired. Enjoy this story I guess...

~~~

A exasperated sigh could be heard echoing through the Heavens. A tired soul wore a pained look of regret as she watched hatred envelope the heart of the boy she had raised. She had been watching him break, and how she regretted leaving so soon. She muttered soft apologies that had pain evident in them, as she started weeping tears of sorrow and frustration.

~~~

 _Revenge_ , his grandmother would tell him, _is a foolish thing. Why go to the extent of having to make someone pay for something they did, no matter how idiotic it may be, when you could easily just forgive and forget. Nothing about revenge makes sense and that truly makes me despise it even more. Revenge is also fairly dangerous. It has the ability to change people for the worst, making them lose sight of what is good and focus on the negativity of life, causing them to stray off the right path. It blinds them from doing good, and makes them think of horrible things instead. Revenge has the ability to even drive people insane, making them forget about everything else but the intense hatred and the need to cool that hatred off by getting revenge. I hope you understand this, Tetsuya. I never want to see you lose sight of the brighter and positive side of life._

Kuroko Tetsuya would always listen attentively at his grandmother's wise words, eyes showing fascination to the way his grandmother phrases her sentences. He always believed her words and of course, abided to them. He never took revenge when someone wronged him, and just moved on.

In contrast, his parents ,whom he remembered meeting only twice in his entire life, would go against his grandmothers words. He had once asked his mother and father, and boy were their answers completely different than that of his grandmother. 

_Tetsuya, revenge is completely fine to have. We are all humans, are we not? As humans, we would all learn to love, and when love is evident, hatred always comes in at some point. Hatred, as you know, is the main cause of revenge. Without hatred, there would be no revenge. But hatred always comes with love, thus, as long as love continues to thrive on this very earth, hatred will continue to consume people and the need for revenge will kick in sooner or later. It is impossible, no matter how hard you try, no matter how good your heart is, to avoid the negativity of life and the hatred waiting in the dark. As humans, hating someone or something is completely fine, so there is no need to fret when you realize the burning hate you hold. Just remember, don't feel guilty when you get revenge for yourself. In life, there will be times you need to be selfish_ , his mother told him when he had asked her what her opinion on revenge was.

 _It really depends on what you want and think, Tetsu. If you think, in that certain moment, what you truly want is revenge, then so be it. Most people tend to forget, but, revenge is never an obligatory thing. No one will force you to get revenge, and in the end, it will always be your choice. It will always be your decision that makes the difference. Revenge is not right, but it is not banned in any continent, country, state or city. Thus, if the law says getting revenge is legal, then it is legal. Of course, there will be people like your grandmother, whose beliefs point that revenge is should not take place and is a sinful and distasteful option to resort to. Anywho, just letting you now, revenge does not need to occur on a whim. If you want to, take time to plan a revenge plan. After all, slow and steady always wins the race_ , was his father's answer.

All three of their answers were fascinating and each made a fair point. However, he always listened to his grandmothers answer. Why should he listen to the advice of certain beings that were never present in his life. Sure, the only reason their not there is to work, but could they not make an exception just for the child that they themselves chose to make. If they knew they were going to be so absent in his life, then why create him in the first place? He probably would never get his answer, seeing as how the last time he saw them was eight years ago, when he was merely seven years old. He'll always tell himself, their jobs require them to to be away without a break long enough to come home, but sometimes he doubts if that were true. He hasn't heard from them once ever since they left for a job when he was seven. He used to have his grandmother to keep him company, but his grandmother had passed on a year ago. What made this even worse was the fact that she had passed on around the time his friends' drastic change in both skill and personality began. Now, he is left with an all-too-big-for-a-kid house, that he felt so small in nowadays and shitload of money. He of course had company, his butler, four maids and three bodyguards, but was it really the same if there was no one he had any close relations to living there with him? Anyways, backtracking a little, if you're wondering what changes his friends were going through, there will be a recap of Kuroko Tetsuya's sad life given to you in a moment.

Right now, however, fifteen-year-old Kuroko Tetsuya stood in front of his grandmother's grave with his deadpanned expression staring intensely at the headstone. After a while, he finally broke off eye contact with it and sighed. 

"Grandmother, I'm truly sorry. Though I had promised to never take revenge, this is where I must break the promise. I need to take revenge, not just for me, but for all those poor other souls, spirits and dreams crushed by those monstrous group. I really do think this is highly necessary, and I apologize if you think this is foolish, but I will not be turning back once I start this. From this point of time, my soul is no longer pure and I will allow that hidden hate to flow through me freely. I must go now, and once again, I am sorry," Kuroko whispered to the grave, knowing he wouldn't get a vocal reply whatsoever. He placed the single rose on the dirt and kissed the headstone, before getting up and slowly walking away.

Just then, it started drizzling. He looked up at the sky, allowing the raindrops to fall on his blank face. He held his right hand out to feel the raindrops that were lightly falling, and felt a familiarity in the drops of what was supposed to be condensed water vapor.

"Grandmother, please do not cry. Do not shed tears for me, as I will be fine. No matter how much the hate that I hold for them covers my torn heart, there will always be room for me to find love, whether platonic or not, and when that happens, I will cherish it dearly," he whispered to the sky, and after a minute or so, the drizzle ended, clouds parting to shine glorious sunlight on him and the peaceful graveyard he was in. He gave a small smile, before continuing his journey out of the graveyard and back home.

~~~

Now, let's start with the previously said recap. Kuroko Tetsuya has always been a quiet, well-behaved boy, who really wasn't too social. He had always been secluded from the world in his house, rarely ever going out because of everyone's fear of losing sight of him, since he was practically invisible. He had been homeschool ever since he was three years old by Japan's top private tutors, since his parents knew if he were to go to a normal school, they would instantly forget his existence. That included the teachers, and that would defeat the purpose of sending him to school, so his parents had hired private tutors to teach him instead. Because of this, he had zero social experiences and absolutely no friends at all. Not saying he minded, since he was completely used to being alone, besides his grandmother and the people hired by his parents to care for him and his safety. 

This continued on till he turned eleven. The day had finally arrived when his parents and grandmother had discussed, on a video call obviously, that he was old enough to try and communicate with people. That is, if they even see him, which was highly unlikely. To be honest, it did not matter to him. All he wanted was to see more of the world than the large house he lived in. It was also around this time Kuroko had discovered basketball. He found it while watching television and the sports channel was tuned in to a live basketball game. It had captivated him and he suddenly found himself very interested in the sport. He had requested to make their backyard a basketball court. It was not too big and was probably half of the size of an official court. After the court was done, he purchased a basketball and practiced there everyday. He of course knew he wasn't the best, but he was sure, with practice and hard work, he'd get better. Being the basketball lover he was, when he was granted permission to leave the house, with a few bodyguards keeping him safe from a distance, he headed to the nearest street basketball court. It wasn't much different than the one at home, but with the different environment, he couldn't help but feel excited to play. He played, but his mind was also hoping that someone would notice him and play with him, but like predicted, no one could see him. It was upsetting, yes, but it wasn't like they hadn't predicted this would happen. He knew that he should just give up and accept the fact that no one was going to see him. However, this did not matter to him. He was clearly enjoying himself, alone or not, in this new environment. Sure a friend would be nice, but he was perfectly contended with being alone as well. 

After a few days of heading to the street court, along came a life changing incident.

_His first friend._


End file.
